


Рядом с тобой

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Сны Драко полны вины и горечи, а иногда счастья, но это совсем не то, что ему нужно. А нужен ему только Поттер.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Рядом с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> Billie Eilish — everything i wanted

Уже год как с лишним война прошла, и жизнь налаживалась, восстанавливалась по крупицам, словно феникс из пепла, собирая потрёпанные пёрышки в новое крепкое и яркое оперение. И только всё ещё оставались вещи неизменные – старые воспоминания-раны, совсем уже не новые, но всё ещё не слишком затянутые, чтоб забывать о них, травмы, и тревожные сны. Каждая душевная царапинка, так или иначе, затягивалась, но что-то было глубже и больнее, сочась каждый день кровью, а что-то и вовсе сходило на нет.

Удивительно, что даже страшные кошмары Поттера уже почти прекратились. Не было больше страшных криков до потери голоса, не было умирающих бледных лиц перед глазами. Всё что оставалось – тоскливые силуэты ушедших дорогих людей, но и они теперь улыбались в его снах, словно оберегая его сон с той стороны. Это и ещё некоторые факторы помогли сгладить его нагруженный печалью мозг, возвращая к полноценной жизни.

И только Драко никак не мог избавиться от своих жутких видений. Они всегда отличались по степени кошмарности, но было у них одно общее в виде того, что каждый сон он помнил слишком чётко, будто проживал тот отрывок жизни взаправду. И сны эти были не воспоминаниями, а скорей личными тревогами и переживаниями, которые чаще даже бессознательно всплывали в мыслях днём, чтоб упорнее и упорнее забиться обратно в глубину сознания. Лишь бы лишний раз не вспоминать. Но они возвращались всё равно. Ни днём, так ночью. Чтоб сделать ещё больнее, ранить сильнее и врезаться в память накрепко.

***

Порывистый прохладный ветер трепал светлые волосы, задерживаясь лишь на секунды, чтоб следом пробраться под одеждой, сковывая зябкой неприятной прохладой. Он стоял там, на Астрономической башне, где когда-то не смог сделать то, что было возложено на его слишком хрупкие неготовые к такому удару плечи. И уже не особо ясно было – холод тот исходил от ветра или же это был холод скованной души.

Обхватывая себя за плечи, Драко так и стоял, застыв на самом краю. Почему-то было так тоскливо, что аж хотелось выть и кричать, забывая каждую мысль, лишь бы ничего не чувствовать. Как и обжигающей влаги слёз по щекам и боли в закушенной до крови губе, крупной дрожи во всём теле и вины наперевес с раскаянием.

Смотреть в тёмную даль было больно и невыносимо. А закрой глаза, так сразу в ушах зазвенят злые и насмешливые голоса. Все те жгучие слова и обвинения, крики о его гнилой сущности, которые слышались изо дня в день постоянно, да так, что уже можно было даже воспроизвести в голове тон и громкость каждой такой тирады. Ироничней было только то, что раньше это он с готовностью срывался на кого угодно, обзывая обидными словами, говоря нечто такое, отчего сердце дрожало и слёзы щипали глаза. Он был на вершине, считал себя лучшим. Вот только жизнь обернулась так, что его столкнули с вершины давным-давно и никому и дела не было до бывшего Пожирателя Смерти. И уж тем более едва ли кто заметил бы, исчезни он раз и навсегда, не в силах больше слушать и терпеть, нести на душе весь этот груз вины на сердце за всё, что произошло. За смерть великого волшебника. За разобранные по кусочкам стены родного замка. За чуть не произошедшие случайные и нежеланные две смерти абсолютно невиновных людей.

Эти мысли и чувства сжирали его изо дня в день. Да так, что сложно было дышать и не думать, что это всё его вина. Что не было прощения и он не заслужил спокойной жизни, как все остальные. Не заслужил быть счастливым и улыбаться новому дню и любящему человеку рядом. Потому что вина была горькой и неискупимой. Ровно до того момента, пока он сам себя не простит и не отпустит свои мысли на волю.

И который раз он стоял тут и думал обо всём этом? Второй? Десятый? Или даже двадцатый? Сколько раз слышал обвиняющие голоса в своей голове, а перед глазами видел безразличные лица, что в презрении отворачивались от него? Этот замкнутый круг длился уже вечность и никак не мог привести к чему-то одному. Заканчиваясь ровно ничем, уходя на новый такой же виток, как и все остальные перед этим. А что если?..

Один лишь шаг. К неизвестности. И может, тогда кольцо навсегда разорвётся и перестанет донимать одними и теми же видениями. Слишком страшно, чтоб попытаться. И слишком больно, чтоб продолжать терзать себя и дальше. Всего один шаг. И оказаться в объятиях неизведанной тёмной пустоты.

***

Залитая солнцем гостиная Малфой-мэнора выглядела в данный момент самым красивым и уютным местом во всей Вселенной. Драко стоял у высокого окна, подставляя лицо тёплым лучам, что так приятно ласкали кожу, жмурился и улыбался, переводя взгляд на такие родные любимые лица. У него была любящая красавица жена, которая сейчас хмурила изящные брови, пытаясь совладать с полным энергии подрастающим наследником рода, что не мог и минуты спокойно усидеть на месте.

Тут же рядом с его уже собственной семьёй были и его родители. Мягко улыбающаяся Нарцисса с радостью нянчилась с внуком, Люциус же сдержанно общался с семьёй, как и всегда, но и на его лице можно было разглядеть пробивающуюся радость и едва-едва заметную улыбку. Всё было так, как надо. Над ними не висела многолетняя вина, не было печальных тяжких воспоминаний и кучи судов, не было уродливых пятен чернил на предплечьях. Свобода и счастье. То самое долгожданное и желанное. Спокойствие.

От этой картины могло бы теплеть в груди и становиться так безумно хорошо. Вот только Драко не чувствовал ровным счётом ничего. Смотрел так исступлённо и никак не мог понять почему. Не мог вспомнить ту самую важную деталь – почему же сердце тисками сдавливало от этого мнимого спокойствия. Он отвернулся обратно к окну, лишь бы не показывать свою внезапную растерянность и печаль на дне серых глазах. Смотрел в зелёную даль там за окном, в синее чистое небо, в пролетающих мимо весело щебечущих птиц и думал, заставлял разум напрягаться. Почему, ну почему же? Это всё не то, совсем не то и не так, как хотелось больше всего на свете. Не это тихое неприкосновенное счастье. Было что-то, что делало его куда более счастливым и открытым. Точнее, кто-то. Родной, тёплый, кто-то, от кого сердце трепетало в груди и мысли путались, спотыкаясь друг о друга, стоило увидеть широкую искреннюю улыбку или смущённую полуулыбку, заглянуть в яркие неземные зелёные глаза. Кто-то, кто спасал его душу уже столько раз, что пальцев на руках не хватит. Кто-то самый лучший и любимый.

Единственный такой.

Только он.

Его Гарри.

***

Пробуждение выходит слишком резким и дёрганным. Драко садится на кровати, едва ли открывая глаза, пока всё ещё расфокусированным взглядом глядя вперёд. И хоть в этот раз даже не кричал, но дышал загнанно, слыша в ушах стук собственного сердца. Стараясь унять дрожь в руках, он остервенело водит ладонями по лицу, стараясь окончательно пробудиться и отогнать от себя сонное наваждение, которое всё ещё не отпускает его, смешивая реальность с фантазией. И потому даже не слышит шороха рядом, не воспринимает до конца реальность и крупно вздрагивает, когда чужие ладони осторожно накрывают его обнажённые плечи.

— Тихо, тихо, всё хорошо. Это всего лишь сны, — хрипловатый после сна голос шепчет так тихо и успокаивающе, что сложно не верить.

Губы осторожно касаются правого плеча раз, ещё и ещё, пальцы гладят бледную кожу в настойчивом успокоении, пока не почувствуют, что дрожь успокоилась, а дыхание стало совсем мерно тихим, как и обычно.

— Порядок? — всё так же тихо спрашивает Гарри, для него вот так успокаивать и даже ничего не спрашивать было уже привычным делом, и он всегда знал, что делать, а Драко был до бесконечности ему за это благодарен.

И это было реальным. Широкие тёплые ладони и мягкие губы, крепкое тело под боком. Тихий уверенный голос. Зашторенная до боли знакомая комната в вечном лёгком беспорядке. Маленький с виду, но огромный мир для них двоих. Это было его реальностью, которую не хотелось менять на ту, что осталась позади, в странных несбыточных снах. Это были всего-то сны. Кошмары. А значит пора было оставить их позади. И иную, не ту семью. И груз вины. И злые лица, и слова. Всё это сбросить как мешок с камнями в ту самую тёмную пропасть и пусть оно катится с гулким грохотом. Потому что это больше не имеет значения. А что было и правда важно – происходило здесь и сейчас.

— Порядок, — наконец отвечает Драко, разворачиваясь лицом к Гарри, улыбаясь ему так, как никогда и никому не улыбался, заключает его лицо в свои ладони и целует долго-долго, пока голова не закружится, и только из-за этого останавливается перевести дыхание и сказать что-то безумно важное. — И всегда всё будет в полном порядке, пока ты тут рядом со мной.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
